Warriors: broken life
by Olivialynn1999
Summary: Frostpaw's life was perfect, she had a cat she loved, was almost a warrior and was popular with everyone. Until a fox gravely injures her. Will she ever be a warrior? Will her life ever be complete again? What is in a krabby patty? Find out in warriors: broken life
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN WARRIORS NOMATTER HOW MUCH I WISH IT**

CHAPTER 1

a black she-cat with white paws and green eyes was sharing prey with a grey tom. 'So, ashpaw, hows your training going?' She asked affectionately.

'Its going great! Sparktail says I could be a warrior any day now. ' he replied, then asked her 'how about your training, frostpaw?' Then he took another bite of fresh-kill.

'Im having my assessment two sunrises tomorrow. Greylight wants me to be able to go to the gathering as a warrior next time.' Frostpaw said gleefully. Then she started licking her lips she looked around, she was the most popular 'paw in the clan. Her mentor always teased her about it. Saying she wished she was as popular.

'Fox! Fox in camp!' ashstar yowled from atop high stump. FrostpawW looked up to see a large tom fox barking and snapping at warriors. She hissed, she would defend forestclan with her life! She jumped at the fox, she bit and tore at its paw. Ashpaw joined in beside her. As the warriors began to drive it off the two apprentices followed the beast. The warriors stopped but the two kept going.

'Head it off twords the north border!' Ashpaw said as it began to head twords the lake They got it into a small clearing almost to the border, when it turned and began to fight back. 'Frostpaw, watch out!' Ashpaw knocked frostpaw from infront of its jaws as he swatted at it. Frostpaw joined back in and was about to scratch its eyes when it grabbed her face.

'Argh!' She yowled in pain as it flung her into a tree stump. She saw ashpaw still fighting, the fox wasn't giving in, neither was ashpaw. She soon only saw blood. Heard the fighting, then, black.

* * *

(Two sunrises later) Frostpaw woke to find that the medicine cat, grasspool was watching her, her blue eyes not looking away from her. 'Thank starclan your ok!' She breathed when she saw Frostpaw awake. _my face, part of it, feels frozen. What happend, where's ashpaw! _she thought looking around, 'ashpaw. He, he died from blood loss. He carried you half way to camp after killing the fox. He collapsed, I couldn't save him' she whisperd.

'No! No! It's all my fault.' Frostpaw cried. She didn't want to beleive it, she knew that ashpaw died with honnor but she didn't want her friend, no her _almost_ mate to be dead. They were going to have kits! And grow to elders together.

'Shhhhh, it's not your fault. You were both defending your clan. As for you, the fox tor away part of your face, and scratched out your eye. ' grasspool soothed Frostpaw like a queen would a kit.

Frostpaw sighed and went back to sleep. If she couldn't see out of an eye, would she ever be a warrior?

* * *

**HEY, HOW ABOUT SOME OCS, IDEAS, PLOTS, OR REVEIWS? I REALLY WANT PEOPLE TO ENJOY THIS. I THINK ITS GOING GOOD SO FAR. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.**


	2. Chapter 2

THANK YOU STORM-EYES-ORESPREY FOR YOUR OC. (Sorry if I spelled your name wrong). ANYWAY, HERES CHAPTER 2

* * *

CHAPTER 2

Frostpaw woke to see ash star had called a meeting, 'wait here, I will tell you what he says. ' grasspool said as she pads out of the den. Frostpaw simply padded to the entrance, she saw cats turn to stare at her, she saw her mother, silverstep, her brother birchpaw, and her father ashstar. 'today an injured apprentice will continue her training. Due to her injures, flickerstep will mentor her. Frostpaw,' be called for her.

Frostpaw padded up to the base of high stump. 'You are my daughter, I hope that you posses the ability to never give up. Flickerstep, grey light was your mentor. I hope you pass on the skills she taught you to my daughter. ' frostpaw touched noses with flickerstep, who whisperd 'your my first apprentice, I promise. Despite your injures you will be amazing' she backed up and sat down, frostpaw padded over to her mother.

'Go away, your not my daughter anymore. Not if you can't see in one eye, and look like that!' She spat at her. Birchpaw sneered at her 'ya!' He padded away with silverstep, leaving Frostpaw alone, and sad.

The next mon went by slow. All, well most of the cats in her clan wouldn't talk to her, let alone look at her. Ashstar, greylight, flickerstep, and grass pool were really the only ones who were nice to her. She slept in the corner of the apprentice den. She was getting very good at hunting and fighting, despite her injuries. 'Good work today Frostpaw. I want you to go to the gathering.' Flickestepprstep told her as she was eating.

'Really! Thanks' she replied excitedly. This would be her second gathering, though she was worried about what cats would say or do, she was excited for it.

'Yes, no go rest. we leave at sunset. ' flicker step padded away twords her friend, shardfoot.

* * *

At the gathering, cats stared. Just as Frostpaw had thought they would. She was listening to the leader is streamclan, thornstar, speak about the news. She was ran into by a shadeclan apprentice. She heard nursery stories, they were fierce and deceiving cats. And would kill if it meant winning. 'Hey!' She hissed at him.

'Oh! Sorry, I didn't see you there. Actually, I can't see anything not in this light. ' he joked. Then sat down, wrapping his jetblack tail around his paws.

'Ya, well I have a reason not to be able to see anything, out of an eye!' She retorted, showing her scars. then turned twords the leaders again.

'W-what happend.' He asked. Then he added 'if you don't mind me asking.'. he waited, Frostpaw could bearly tell where he was. It was cause of his emerald eyes She could see his face.

'Fox, killed my best friend and injured me.' She said quickly. Not wanting to remember ashpaw bloody and broken.

'Im sorry. What's your name?' He asked brushing his tail down her spine so lightly that it felt like a feather.

'Frostpaw, why do you care. And also, stop staring!' She didn't know if he was indeed staring but she always told cats that.

'Frostpaw? Weird. Is it cause of your white markings? And I'm not staring, I'm admiring.' He replied and questioned.

'Yes, and why would you admire my scars.' she snarled getting annoyed by this tom, but something in her wouldn't let her leave.

'cause, they make you unique.' He said, and was about to say something else when the leader ended the gathering. 'Oh, see you at the next gathering?'

'Sure, I guess' she replied, finding herself lost in his eyes. He was on of the first cats to be nice to her. She got up, and padded twords flickerstep,when she remembered something, she turned to aske what his name was, but he disappeared,_ like a shadow!_ she thought.

* * *

**who is this apprentice? What is this feeling that Frostpaw feels. Will she be a warrior, even leader? Reviews please. Still need OCS. There are two more leaders i need profiles for. Shadeclans leader(like shadowclan) and leafclan(lime windclan). And anyone have a name for the apprentice? He is jet black, with emerald green eyes, he is partially blind in one, but can see somewhat out of IT. No one knows who his father is. **


End file.
